


Jotun Sprout

by Loktipus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, He didn't have horns in the movie and I'm okay with that, Jotun!Loki, Little Loki in Laufey's hand!, Recolor, This is so disproportionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loktipus/pseuds/Loktipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-edit of a picture I drew a few months ago. But I didn't like it, so I prettified it. Again done on an Itouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun Sprout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circa1220bce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1220bce/gifts).



> Only posted here and on tumblr, and it should stay that way, thanks.

Was originally [this](http://peepmouse.tumblr.com/post/28398139867/first-serious-art-ive-tried-drawing-on-my) POS. Oh god it's so ugly looking back now.

 


End file.
